Jasper Knows Best
by Twilightian
Summary: Edward can control himself right? It's nothing compared to the pit boiling up inside his stomach and Jasper can't handle it. Will Edward be able to handle Bella? BXE Future lemony goodness R&R Lovely peoples.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"Jasper Knows Best"**

I have been made a mockery of. I have been humiliated, made the object of some sick… _vampire's_ entertainment. I, Edward Cullen, promise to hunt down Jasper Hale, tear him to little bits and pieces and feed them to the dogs down at La Push.

"You've gotta push your boundaries! Let loose, you're killing me with this pent up lust!" Jasper bombarded me. He had cornered me while I'd let my inhibitions run riot, given myself over to the animal inside me.

We had been hunting a grizzly bear when he had cornered me. More or less ambushed me, sending me careening into a particularly sturdy boulder on the side of the mountain.

I'd insisted he come along, I didn't want to be around Bella if I couldn't control myself to the maximum level and I found him to be quite the… _emotional_ shoulder to lean on, if you catch my pun.

"You can't tell me you don't want to just take her anywhere any time. If I couldn't control myself as much as I can Ally wouldn't be able to walk for a month by the time I'd be done with her, and being what we are that's sayin' somethin' . But I get by because I know I can handle her."

Jasper grinded his hips into mine when he'd finished before running off in the other direction. His thoughts were rather lurid and involved my "sister" in a lot of positions I'd hoped to never have the opportunity to see for as long as I exist.

However, as fast as he can run - he knows I can best him. I collided into him, the sound thundering out across the valley and sending him, and myself, down the mountain in a vicious tangle. When we reached the bottom, he had me sitting awkwardly up against a tree, his body pressed into mine.

"I love it when you get all hot and bothered, I can always outsmart you when you're distracted."

Jasper winked at me before I felt an unyielding wave of lust ten fold the intensity of my own for Bella thrown at me, a curveball if ever there had been. I let the animal inside me loose, throwing caution to the wind before crashing my lips into his. It took me two seconds flat to realize what I was doing and throw him off me.

"JASPER HALE! You do **NOT** know what you're dealing with!!"

"No better than you, dearest. If I didn't know better I'd say your feelings for Bella are at a point where you just can't stand it anymore. If that kiss is anything to go by… you're about to self combust."

I turned to face him, red hot fury thrown straight at the atrocity nature had the gall to produce.

"You will not interfere with me or Bella, do you hear me?"

Jasper smirked.

"Do I **make myself clear, Jasper?**"

"Clear as a whistle, dearest brother in law of mine."

"Good."

With that, I turned my back on him. I ran for the nearest and biggest source of food I could sense, a mountain lion, pounced, ripped its throat open and drank til my heart was content. Then, without another thought for the evil stinking vampire here with me, I ran for Forks, I ran for Bella.

My feet hit the familiar pavement that led to her home before I was jumping her back fence and preparing to leap for her window.

Bella's scent hit me harder than usual when I got into her room. I brushed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead and smiling. She was so beautiful when she slept.

I crossed the room and sat down in the chair in the corner, watching her. She made the sweetest noises when she dreamt. I loved to listen to her talking.

She talked about home, how the dry plains Arizona had to offer made her happy. It was those moments that made me jealous she'd lived there at all. She talked about her mother as well. Sometimes she'd have conversations, I'd only hear her half but it was enough to keep me entertained for hours.

The way her chest moved, in and out, in and out as she breathed, so relaxed. Her heart was beating at ease. It made me smile to know that when her heart beat so erratically it was because I was so close.

I moved from the chair and laid down beside her, making sure she was tucked into the covers so my cold skin wouldn't disturb her. I knew the planes of her face by heart. I let my finger trace patterns over different expanses of skin, tracing her eyebrows, the curve of her cheek, the tip of her nose. She sighed and turned in her sleep, her mouth so close to mine.

I chanced a long breath out, it tickled her skin and her nose twitched. Her eyelids fluttered and she was looking at me.

"Hi…" I whispered.

She smiled, "Hey…"

Her eyes twinkled in what moonlight shone through the open window. Her hair even more unruly when she moved it. I smiled wider.

"Stay very still for me…" I said in an undertone.

I leaned toward her, my hand coming up to stroke against her cheek. My thumb runs over her bottom lip before taking hold of her head, bringing her closer to me. I ghost my lips over hers and she keeps unnaturally still, even for her. I look into her eyes and smile confidently. I press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss, she keeps unresponsive. It kills me inside to know she's doing the best she can to be with me. I want to feel her lose all of her self control, I want her all over me, I want to be all over **her**. I want to claim her as mine, I want to mark her as mine, I don't want anyone else in this god forsaken world to look at her the way I only can. My sweet, sweet Bella. A delicacy no-one deserves.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks.

I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing could ever be wrong, love."

I kiss her sweetly, laying claim to her lips. Maybe Jasper has a point. I deepen the kiss and elicit a single moan from her. That one sound, I'd like to hear that on repeat for the rest of eternity.

A massive wave of lust, bigger than the wave I'd felt up in the mountain with Jasper hits me. My eyes blow wide, my upper lip curls into a leer. My hands rake down her body. Bella moans In response. She's my undoing.

It takes me at least ten seconds to question my feelings. Faster than Bella can see, I'm out her window, running into the street. Across the street is a forest, I hear a booming laugh off in the distance.

"JASPER!!!"

**TBC…**

**A/N:** I know a lot of you are probably wondering where I am and what's happening with "Moonlit Meadow" - all I can say is that I've put it on the backburner for now, this idea came to me and I just had to run with it. It's helping me get back into writing again and when I can fully set my mind to it, I'll continue with "Moonlit Meadow". It also helps me get in the mood to write these scripts I have to have ready for this independent production company I've joined! Dudes, I'm writing for film! =) Mwah to you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Jasper Knows Best"**

He left me. He ignites the flame within me and leaves me.

Quick as a flash, I'd rocked my hips up to grind into his but found no friction, only thin air. I open my eyes to see where he's gone, and he's nowhere to be seen. Then I hear a booming roar.

"JASPER!"

Jasper? Why is he calling Jasper?! I adjust my nightgown around myself before stepping quickly out of bed. I slam the window shut. Think he can get me aroused, leave, call Jasper's name and come back in here to torture me more? He can think again!

I gather my bathroom things and head across the hall and into the small room. I turn the shower on not bothering with the hot faucet. Dumping my things on the ledge of the bathroom sink I look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks are stained red and my eyes are blown wide. My hair looks an unruly mess. Curse Edward Cullen, curse that evil stinking vampire.

Shedding my nightgown, I step into the cold spray, shivering uncontrollably. Does he not know what he does to me ? Every time he touches me, every time he gets so close it sends my heart beating into overtime. It drives me insane and I try so damn hard not to be as responsive as I'd like. It kills me inside to hold back my insane desire for him, to not be all over him, to not have him all over **me**. I just wish he could see that. Wish he could understand - no I almost wish I wasn't a freak, that my mind wasn't so guarded. I wish he could read my mind, see what I want to do to him, what I want him to do to me, to see the effect he **has** on me.

I run my hands through my hair, loosening the knots and trying to take my mind off of everything. Once my hair feels smooth under the relentless water I use the soap to wash myself clean. I'd have to get rid of the smell of my arousal or that might set Edward off and I certainly wouldn't want that! GAH. Stupid vampire!

* * *

My breathing won't slow down. It's erratic and I don't think I've ever experienced this in all of my years alive in this world. Or… dead in this world if you want to get technical. My hands pull painfully at my hair. The smell of Bella just doesn't want to leave my senses. Nor should I want it to.

Jasper's long gone by now. He's probably run home to Alice. Knowing the emotions running through myself and Bella up in the room must have set him off he's probably gone begging for release. I hope he never gets it. At least… for another hundred years or so. That should keep me happy.

I walk at a human pace back to Bella's home and jump the fence easily. I rise up from a crouch to see her window closed. I frown, why is her window closed? I walk closer to the house and climb easily up the side wall using the vines of an overgrown plant embedded in the brickwork. I come up to her window and peer in through the darkness.

Bella's hair fans out around her beautiful face gently upon her pillows. Her breathing is slow and through the glass I can make out the steady beat of her heart at rest. She sleeps. A heavy sense of guilt washes over me. I had a moment of intimacy with her… and in my haste I blamed my sudden found passion on Jasper. I wonder if she'd heard me.

* * *

Light creeps in through my window, the world behind my eyelids becomes brighter until I can't keep reaching the tendrils of my dream retreating into the darkness. I can't remember what I had dreamt about but it gave me a warm feeling inside.

A smile spreads across my face without my permission. Must've been a good dream. Stretching out my arms and legs I get out of bed. My eyes go straight to the chair in the corner of the room to see Edward sitting there, but he isn't. I sigh and leave the room, heading down the stairs to eat something for breakfast before heading to school. Rummaging through the cupboards I find some cereal and eat it in silence. Charlie's already gone, he always is in the morning. I find it endearing that he isn't here in the morning, I'd rather he didn't see me in such a state.

I wonder where Edward is now, what he's doing, what he's thinking. As far as I know, he's been here or outside my house ever since I decided to move here. Could he have gone back to his home? I can see him in his room, listening to Debussy or some other classical artist. Or at his piano driving the rest of the Cullens insane. I find that I don't really care much. I feel rejected… he ran from me. Showed me passion but took it away. I want more.

I scrape my untouched cereal into the bin and head upstairs to get ready. It doesn't take me long, I don't care much for what I wear, choosing a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and my trusty parka. Finished homework already in the bag.

Out the door quicker than I know. A shiny silver Volvo is parked in the driveway next to my car and a man I didn't really think I wanted to see so soon stands at the passenger side door with a glum little smile on his face. I frown at him. I'm still not happy about last night.

I grudgingly nod once, letting him take my bag from me and open the door for me. Quicker than anything, the next second he's sitting beside me starting the engine and reversing out of the driveway. His eyes are dark… but not black. A deep ochre. The glum smile is set like stone in his face. His eyes dart toward me, at least I swear I can see him watching me. My fingers play aimlessly with the frayed strap of my bag.

It's a silent ride to school. When we get there, he opens my door for me, a hand at my back helping me out of the car.

"Bells! Hey Bells!" Mike's calling, running past dragging Jess behind him.

"Hey Mike! How're you this morning?" His smile can always light up a heavy mood.

"Not too bad eh, Bells. Ready for that English assignment?"

"As I'll ever be, one of my favourites."

"Easy for you to say, mine's atrocious." Mike laughs heartily, Edward sends him a glare.

I hit my book bag against Edward's arm, knowing it'll do nothing but express my annoyance. Rosalie's red convertible pulls into the parking lot as we walk across it. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie herself get out of it, all so graceful. I envy that. I wish my stride were as elegant as Rosalie and Alice's. Emmett sees us straight away and wolf whistles, bounding over to us.

"Hey Bella!"

My cheeks flush crimson.

"You're very popular today…" Edward mutters into my ear. I glare at him, he smiles back.

"Morning Emmett…" I greet him half heartedly.

Rosalie takes his arm in hers, smiling sweetly up at him before glaring daggers at Edward and I.

"Hope your happy Isabella. Edward practically destroyed his piano out of sexual frustration." Rosalie, so very blunt in her approach.

I speed up, out of Edward's reach. Edward lets me walk ahead. I catch up to Mike and Jess. Alice bounds up beside me.

"Don't worry… everything will be fine, eventually." She whispers into my ear, "Have a good morning?"

She's way too bright and chirpy for me today, I envy her mood.

"I see… have you not taught yourself how to… erm… how do you put it, get off?"

"Alice! This isn't something I'd want to discuss in public where everyone can hear… specially _vampires_." I hiss at her.

Alice simply smiles. It's when I notice she's not walking quite the same way as she usually does. Still graceful… just a little wider in her step.

"If I could blush, I would be. But hey, I'm not complaining." Alice winks at me.

* * *

Bella rushes out of my reach and up to that Newton kid and his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. Mike Newton irritates me to no end, though he has a girlfriend he still finds time to secretly ogle my girlfriend. Anyone would say his heart's not in his relationship. The thoughts going through his head involve removing of a certain deep blue shirt. I'd like to tear him limb from limb but I doubt that would bode too well with Carlisle and the others.

Jasper and Alice walk up to us, Alice pecking Jasper on the lips before bounding out to Bella. I growl. Alice isn't walking right. I glare at Jasper.

"I do not want to know what you were doing to my sister last night." I glare at him.

Jasper's thoughts take a rather nasty turn… not a bad nasty either but disgusting nasty when I think about it. Jasper's grin widens. This isn't going to be a very good day at all.

First period is biology. The new year brought a change in schedule and I rather looked forward to our morning biology sessions. I'm not looking forward to it so much today. Jasper's eyes are nearly black.

I stop Jasper just outside the building where my class is and wait for all the humans to be out of earshot. When no-one's around, a loud growl rips from my throat.

"Whatever games you've got planned, you'd better forget about them right now or I swear I will tear you limb from limb." I try to put as much menace into my voice as I possibly can.

"I'm cowering in my boots, really I am." Jasper's got a secretive smile playing at his lips.

"If I catch so much as a strand of thought directed at embarrassing either myself or Bella, you're finished, Hale."

I let him go, ignoring him I walk into my class. Bella's already at her desk and Mr Banner's at the front fiddling with the VCR, trying to make the contraption work. I can see it in his head, the confusion and have to smile. I drop my bag on the floor by the desk and take a seat next to Bella. Her hair hangs over her face, shielding her from view. I sigh and direct my gaze to the front of the room.

I want to touch her, to lift her hair out of the way and back over her shoulder. But I know she wont appreciate it. Instead I grasp the desk at the edge, letting my frustration out on it.

I literally destroyed my piano last night, Rosalie wasn't lying when she snidely told Bella. It had been my first night away from her. I couldn't stand it. I blamed Jasper for every minute of it but he hadn't been there and neither had Alice.

Mr Banner turned the lights out, finally getting the prehistoric machine to work. I could have helped him.

Bella looked up at me then, through the cover of darkness. The light from the flickering television coloured her face oddly. The patterns playing havoc across her delicate skin. My hand reached out of its own accord and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. A smile flashed. She wasn't completely mad at me. Thank heavens.

I wanted to kiss her again. Her hand lay on the top of the desk and I found mine taking it. That electrical charge that sparked between us ignited in it and my want for her only grew.

If only I could act on my want, take what I wanted, do what I wanted to do to her. But I knew I couldn't. It wasn't right. I shouldn't be so much of an animal, nor let my thoughts run riot like that but I can't help it when I'm around her. She's heaven to the touch, to every sense. I find myself gazing into her eyes.

The hour's over before it had barely begun. I curse Mr Banner for turning the lights back on and let Bella's hand go. It falls into her lap.

"I want a small report on what you saw in the video and what you understand of it ready for the next lesson. See you tomorrow!" Mr Banner calls over the heads of leaving students.

I want to take her hand in mine, but think it more appropriate not to. Instead I take her bag for her, earning myself another glare.

Outside the classroom, the breeze is refreshing. I take a long breath in and savour it. Bella walks silently beside me.

"Bella-" I start.

"Don't… please don't." She interrupts me.

"But Bella, last night… I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Edward."

"Sure there is, Jasper-"

"Jasper what? What's Jasper got to do with our relationship, Edward? Why were you calling him last night? Why did you **leave **me?" The hurt is evident in her voice, I cringe from it.

"Jasper's toying with my emotions-"

"So last night - Jasper was toying with your emotions? Is that it? You can only go that little bit further with me with an emotional push from **Jasper**?" I don't want the hate that burns in her eyes directed at me ever again.

"I love you Bella Swan and you know that."

"That's not the point Edward!"

"I-… I just…"

I don't usually get so tongue tied. I want to show her what she means to me, how much I truly care for her but I'm afraid to break her. She's so fragile. An overwhelming urge to kiss her bubbles up inside me.

"Well that's fi-" Bella starts to say before I cut her off, using my lips.

I don't want to use words anymore. I only want to show. I just, I suddenly just want to have her. All of her. I take her arms in mine, thread a hand through her hair, support her back with the other. Bella's lips respond to my own and I moan heavily. Thankfully there's no-one around.

I walk forward until I hear Bella's back hit against the brick wall of the building we were just in.

"Edward…" Bella breathes, she sounds so… sexy.

"I want you Bella… you must know that. I want **you**."

"Please Edward… please…"

My knee comes to rest between her legs as a powerful urge to kiss every inch of her takes over me. My lips descend to her collarbone, nipping at it. I disregard the faint laughter going through my head, sounding a lot like Jasper.

"E-edward…" She moans. Her moans are the most beautiful sound in the world, "Edward… please… please, your hands."

My attention is brought to my hands, grasping at her hips tightly. Realizing what I must've done I let her go and take a quick step back. Bella's face crinkles up into a small grimace.

"Bella! I… I'm so sorry."

"I wish I knew how to be with you Edward." Sadness and a strong sense of yearning burns bright in her eyes, it pains me to see it.

I press my lips to hers lightly.

"I apologize… I, I'll make it up to you. Somehow."

Bella's cheeks burn a deep red.

"We, should just go to class."

I watch as she walks away from me to her next class and wonder where I can ever go right.

**TBC…**

**A/N**: Not sure about this chappie. Hope you like it though! I promise, there will be a lemon next chapter. This will be a three part piece, possibly four. Let me know what you think! Reviews are like diamonds, each one appreciated oh so much. Thankyou to slimjimjerky and sheetrock for theirs! Always great to hear what you think!

Oh and I don't have a beta either, so if there are any mistakes, I blame it on the sleep deprivation faerie that's bitten my ass tonight (So she says at half past one in the morning). I bid you adieu for now. Mwah!


End file.
